Todo puede cambiar
by dan9912
Summary: Todo puede pasar en esta historia, podran ranma y akane superar todos los retos que les pondra el destino, podra ranma curarse de su maldición chico/chica descubrelo en esta historia Nota:Esta es una historia un poco diferente de ranma 1/2. Es mi primer fanfic jiji espero que les guste. PD: es una historia alterna pero cada personaje tiene las mismas características que en el anime
1. Chapter 1: Comprometida?

Esta historia es mia. Los personajes son del creador de Ranma 1/2 Gracias por leer

Capitulo 1: Comprometida?:

Era un día nublado, a casi llover y akane estaba entrenando en el dojo de su casa.

Kasumi: Akane! Hora de comer

Akane: Ya voy Hermana.

Kasumi era la hermana mayor de Akane. Ademas era la que se encargaba de la casa, ya que su madre habia muerto. Kasumi era ademas de su hermana, su segunda madre.

Akane termino su práctica y decidio irse a bañar antes de comer.

Cuando llego al comedor, ya estaba su familia: Su padre y sus hermanas Kasumi y Nabiki

Nabiki antes de que su madre muriera era muy amable y feliz. Pero cuando murio Nabiki paso de ser amable a Aprovechada.

Su padre cuando su esposa murio se hizo muy sentimental, lloraba por todo, ademas dejo de atender el dojo.

Soun: Hijas ya que llego Akane necesito decirles algo pero antes kasumi termina de servir porfavor

Kasumi: Si padre

Ella termino de servir y se sento a comer.

Todos empezaron a comer

Soun: Bueno...este..chicas... cuando ustedes estaban muy pequeñas yo... bueno...lo unico que les puedo decir es que hoy vendra un amigo mio con su hijo. Ellos vienen de china y bueno su hijo ranma viene en busca de prometida.

Las tres: Que!

Soun: Si lo que oyeron

Akane: Yo no quiero

Nabiki: Es guapo?

Kasumi: Espero que sea mayor que yo

Nabiki: Y como es?

Soun: No lo se

Akane: A mi no me interesa yo me voy a mi habitación

Y akane si fue a su habitación sin terminar de comer.


	2. Chapter 2: ¿Ranma Saotome?

Antes de iniciar quiero decir que esta historia es solo mía. Los personajes y sus características son de el creador de Ranma 1/2

A petición de **Elena 79 **quiero decirles que esta historia es totalmente distinta (Quitandole el inicio de la historia jiji ) a la verdadera ya que aquí Ranma y akane se conocerán un poco mas distinto y no habrá tanto pleito, pero todo puede cambiar o no ^^ y actualizo máximo cada semana pero voy a intentar hacerlo lo mas rápido posible jiji.

Simbología:

(...) Pensamientos

...-Hablando

"..." Diciendo algun lugar

"..." Cartel o Letrero

/.../ Sucesos

*Vista..* Es quien ve a su forma todo lo sucedido

Capitulo 2: ¿Ranma Saotome?:

*Vista General*

"En algún Lugar de Nerima"

/Están un hombre y un muchacho peleando/

Hombre:-Hijo vamos a ir, aunque no quieras

Muchacho:-Primero me tendrás que vencer

/Empieza a llover y el hombre se convierte en panda y el muchacho en chica/

Chica:-Rayos a empezado a llover.

/Un panda levanta un cartel/

Panda:"Es por tu culpa. Si me hubieras echo caso."

Chica:-No voy a ir a esa casa.

/El panda levanta un señal de tránsito/

Chica:-Papá que estas haciendo

/Y el panda golpea a la chica, vota la señal , coge a la chica desmayada y empieza a caminar./

"Frente a la casa Tendo"

/La chica empieza a tener conciencia y ve que el panda la lleva agarrada/

Chica:-Suéltame!

/El panda entra a la casa/

*Vista de akane*

Estaba en mi cuarto haciendo la tarea

Akane:- Vaya hace una hora que empezó a llover

/Se escucha una voz de mujer gritando/

Chica:- Suéltame

Akane:- ¿Quien sera?. Mejor voy a ver

/Akane baja al recibidor y ve a su familia con un panda agarrando a una chica/

Soun:- Pe..pero que es esto

Panda: "Hola Soun"

Soun: Aaa si cierto hola Genma como as estado

Panda:"Bien gracias. Te presento a mi hijo Ranma"

Soun: Mucho gusto Ranma

Y dice Ranma con una cara de aburrida

Ranma: Hola

Akane:(Quienes serán)-Se puede saber quienes son y que pasa aquí.

Nabiki: Si que yo me acuerde no esperamos a nadie.

Soun: Ahorita se los explico hijas. Pero pasen Kasumi prepara una tetera con agua caliente pero no tan caliente

Kasumi: Si padre

*Vista de Ranma*

"En la sala"

(Vaya como odio a mi padre al final pudo traerme)

/Llega Kasumi/

Kasumi:-Aquí tienes padre

/Y kasumi y le da la tetera a su padre/

Soun:- Gracias kasumi

/Soun se acerca a mi padre y le arroja un poco de agua caliente, mi padre se vuelve a convertir en hombre. El es un hombre gordo, feo, de anteojos, totalmente un idiota para mi aunque sea mi padre/

Genma:- Gracias Soun

Soun:- De nada bueno Ranma sigues tu

/Soun se acerca a mi y me arroja un poco de agua./

(Aquí si viene lo mejor ya que yo soy un chico fuerte, ojos azules, pelo negro amarrado en trenza... en fin soy perfecto por eso todas las chicas me aman ^^)

Ranma:- Muchas gracias

Soun: De nada y bueno lo prometido es deuda

Genma: Si claro

Ranma:(Aquí vienen)

Soun: Bueno ella es Kasumi, tiene 18 años(**Nota: No me acuerdo cuantos años tiene en la** **serie**) y es la mayor de la casa, luego le sigue Nabiki, 17 años y por ultimo y mas recomendada Akane con 16 años

Genma: Hijo bueno a quien elijes

Ranma: Yo NO QUIERO A NADIE ENTIENDELO PAPÁ

Soun: Que tal Akane

Genma: Si akane seria perfecta

Ranma y Akane: ¿QUE?

Notas del Autor

Dan: Bueno ese es el capitulo 2 de Todo pude cambiar

Ranma: Espero que en el final no tenga que casarme con esa chica rara

Akane: Y yo no quiero casarme con ese fenómeno raro

Dan: Chicos, chicos acaban de conocerse y ya se llevan mal

Akane y Ranma: Es que no nos queremos casar

Dan: Bueno, Bueno ya veremos después

Akane y Ranma: Ya dijimos que no nos vamos a casar

Dan: Eso lo veremos

Akane y Ranma: Que dijistes

Dan: Yo nada

Ranma: Y porque me pusistes una maldicion

Dan: Porque yo quiero si no no serias especialmente guapo(Todo lo que tengo que decir)

Akane: Guapo jaja que mentira(ni yo me la creo)

Genma: Y porque me dijistes feo

Dan: Yo no fui fue ranma

Genma: Ranma ven aca

/Ranma se pone con su pose de combate/

Ranma: Rayos Dan te odio

/Genma empieza a atacar a Ranma, Ranma lo esquiva/

Akane: Genma deja a Ranma

Dan: Bueno voy a aprovechar que estan ocupados para decirles que en el otro capitulo Ranma nos contara porque tiene esa maldición y creanlo es distinta. Sayonara!


	3. Capítulo 3: La maldición y Planes

Disculpen por el retraso es que lo iva a subir el lunes pero el cole me tiene ocupada jiji y además stoy enferma :( bueno aqui esta el tercer cap Graciias por leer

Simbología:

(...) Pensamientos

...-Hablando

"..." Diciendo algun lugar

"..." Cartel o Letrero

/.../ Sucesos

*Vista..* Es quien ve a su forma todo lo sucedido

Capitulo 3: El Plan y La Maldición:

*Vista de Ranma*

(Esto me alegra bastante y la historia se pone más divertida, va a costar enamorar a esa tal akane jaja y eso es divertido, que bien que todavía recuerdo el plan

FlashBack

"En algun Lugar de Nerima"

Soun: Hijo recuerda el plan, si quieres ser el artista marcial más fuerte tenemos digo tienes que aprender el truco del Trige Tendo y necesito que enamores a tu prometida y lo aprendas vale.

Ranma: Como tu digas mientras sea el mas fuerte y no me tenga que casar

Soun: Tranquilo Hijo eso no va a suceder jajajaja

Fin del FlashBack

Bueno lo hare despues ahora mejor descanso del viaje)

*Vista de Akane*

(Uy que plan mas absurdo pero quiero esa tecnica tan poderosa ademas papá dijo que Soun le hizo algo muy malo aci que mejor veo como enamoro a ese idiota de Ranma Saotome)

/En eso Akane oye unos extraños sonidos que provienen del Techo/

(Quien Sera? Mejor voy a ver)

/Akane se levanta de su cama y va al techo donde se encuentra a su victima... No perdón a Ranma/

(Hora del Plan)

*Vista General*

Akane: Ranma puedo sentarme..

Ranma: Claro. (Mejor a solas)

/Akane se sienta a la par de Ranma/

Akane: Ranma

Ranma: Si akane

Akane: bueno.. este.. (mejor ahora) por que te transformas en chica y tu padre en panda

Ranma: Bueno eso es simple hace 2 meses

Flash Back Relatado

Mi padre y yo veniamos de camino hacia Nerima ya que estabamos en China. Bueno la cuestión es que ivamos con hambre y vimos un restaurante, entramos y sin que el chef se diera cuenta cojimos 2 platos y empezamos a comer. Luego salimos del Lugar y de pronto nos gritaron:

Señor: Esperen

Nosotros volteamos y vimos que era el señor del Restaurante pero venia muy feliz

El señor llego donde nosotros y dijo unas extrañas palabras cuando de pronto empezo a llover y vimos que eramos otros.

Yo una chica y mi padre un panda, cuando dejo de llover el señor dijo

Señor: Soy el chef De Jusenkio y por no pagar tendran que sufrir con esta maldición jajaja con agua fría seran lo que son ahora y con agua caliente seran quienes son

Chica: NOOOOO!

Fin del Flash Back

Akane: Que hombre tan raro

Ranma: Si (Es ahora) Akane

Akane: Si

Ranma: (Rayos) E..Eres muy bo..bonita

Akane: Encerio Ranma (que bien el Baka se enamoro de Mi)

Ranma: Sabes akane yo..bueno..tu...me..gustas

Akane: Tu tambien Ranma

Ambos: (Pero ni loco/a me gustaría)

/En eso ambos se besan/

Ambos: (diu que asco)

Akane: Bueno buenas noches mañana hay colegio y no quiero llegar tarde

Ranma: Claro chao (que idiota se enamoro de mi igual que todas pero ese beso.. no es mi imaginación seguro)

/Akane se fue a su habitación/

Akane:(El idiota cayo pero ese beso fue...tan...no eso deben ser parte de mio imaginacion)

/Y akane se fue a dormir/

******Notas de Autora*****

Dan: Y este fue otro cap mas de..aaaaachuuuu..

Ranma y Akane: Salud!

Dan: gracias bueno este fue otro capitulo mas de todo puede cambiar

/Ranma besa a Akane/

Ranma: Te amo Akane

Akane: Yo mas Ranma

Dan: Dejen esas cursilerias para el proximo cap porque Akane ya sabes lo que va a pasar

Akane: Que va a Pasar

Ranma: O.o

Dan: Kunmmmmm

/No termino porque Akane le tapo la boca/

Akane: shhhh

Dan:mmmmmmm

/Mientras akane sigue callando a Dan, Ranma empieza a Hablar/

Ranma: Bueno.. este.. quiero agradecer por parte de Dan a tabita aby, kaory-chan, elena 79, akarly y Adrian25 por sus comentarios ya que son parte de la inspiración de Dan y gracias por leer, ahora Akane, Dan y yo nos tenemos que ir porque emos encontado un lugar donde hay Hadas de la inspiración y Dan ocupa una aci que chao!

/Akane y Dan se despiden con una mano de ustedes/

Dan:mmmmm

Akane: Chao


	4. Chapter 4: Como Chica a Furinkan

Dan: Holiis Perdón por el retraso, supuestamente lo iba a subir el lunes pero el cole me tiene hasta la cabeza de trabajos, pero no los hago esperar más aquí les dejo el capitulo jiji

Simbología:

(...) Pensamientos

...-Hablando

"..." Diciendo algún lugar

"..." Cartel o Letrero

/.../ Sucesos cuando estamos en vista general

*Vista...* Es quien ve a su forma todo lo sucedido

Capitulo 4: A clases como chica

*Vista de Akane*

Me levante muy temprano ya que al bajar kasumi se encontraba haciendo el desayuno

Kasumi: Hola Akane veo que te levantaste temprano, apenas he empezado a hacer el desayuno.

Akane: Buenos días Hermana, voy a tomar un baño pero antes quiero hablar con Papá, no sabes si ya se levanto.

Kasumi: Papá se encuentra en el dojo meditando.

Akane: Gracias Kasumi

Me fui al dojo y efectivamente papá se encontraba sentado.

Akane: Buenos días papá, puedo hablar contigo

Soun: Si claro

Me senté a la par de él y empezamos a hablar

Akane: Padre, el chico...este ran...ma creo que así se llama, bueno ayer empecé el plan y va de maravilla, el chico se enamoro de mí, pero padre porque debo hacer esto, sé que me dijiste que era por una venganza, pero de qué.

Soun: Hija es algo muy difícil de explicar, tal vez algún día lo entiendas.

Akane: Pero padre…

Soun: Vale, bueno empecemos

Flash Back Contado

Hace 25 años el y yo eramos grandes amigos, viajábamos por todo Japón, un día llegamos a un bello pueblo, hay conocí a una bella mujer llamada Sakura, bueno la cuestión es que yo me enamore perdidamente de ella, pero Genma también se enamoro de ella y bueno al final el se quedó con ella y yo le dije que no importaba, que yo conocería a otra persona y haci fue pero nunca le perdonare lo que me hizo

Fin del Flash Back Contado

Akane: ^^U es enserio padre, todo por una mujer

Soun: Te dije que no lo entenderías

Akane: Vale lo entiendo, lo hare me vengare por ti, pero tenemos un pequeño detalle.

Soun: Ya se cual, yo me encargo

Akane: Vale

Después Salí del Dojo y me dirigí al baño, luego baje a desayunar y ahí estaba Ran… lo que sea, yo me senté a la par.

Akane: Buenos días a Todos

Todos: Buenos días

Soun: Ranma quiero decirte que... díselo tú

Genma: Hijo vas a ir al mismo colegio que Akane

Ranma: QUE? PARA QUE QUIERO ESTUDIAR SI VOY A SER ARTISTA MARCIAL

Genma: POR QUE SI

Y Ranma de Enojo tiró al Tío Genma al estanque, y salió un Panda gigante, me voy a tener que acostumbrar a eso cambios, y bueno tío "Panda" tiró a Ranma al estanque.

Ranma-Chan: Oye

Panda: "Tu empezaste"

Y mientras Ranma-Chan está luchando con el Panda yo termine de Comer

Nabiki: Yo ya me voy, tu espera a tu prometido

Akane: Hey

Nabiki: Adiós

Y Nabiki se fue

Akane: Ranma Vamos ya

Ranma: Si ya voy

Y Ranma y yo partimos hacia el Instituto Furinkan

"En el camino"

Ranma se subió a la reja y empezó a caminar por ahí totalmente equilibrado como si estuviera en el suelo

Akane: Ranma porque caminas ahí

Ranma: Es para tener equilibrio

Akane: A ya

Y caminamos en silencio

"Frente al instituto"

Akane: Llegamos

¿?: Akane mi amor ven a mis brazos

Akane: Ay no

Ranma: Quien es el

A lo lejos se veía a mi ex Kuno, el no entiende que yo lo corte porque no le quiero, pero no, el es un terco

Ranma: Quien eres

Kuno: Soy Kuno Tatewaki, más conocido como la estrella verde y tu quién eres

Ranma: Soy Ranma Saotome entrenador de las artes marciales estilo Libre.

Kuno: Y que haces con mi novia

Ranma: Tu que…

Akane: Kuno hace mucho que termine contigo, no me molestes más y el es mi prometido así que no te metas con el.

Kuno: Tu que

Ranma: SU PRO ME TI DO jajaja

Kuno: Entonces te reto a un duelo por el amor de Akane

Ranma: Ve a clases, yo me encargo

Akane: Vale

Yo me fui y deje a Ranma con Kuno

*Vista de Ranma*

Kuno empezó a atacarme, vaya que lento que es no me ha pegado ni una vez, pero yo no lo puedo atacar, es demasiado débil para mi, haci que empecé a esquivarlo

Ranma: Kuno vayamos al patio trasero

Kuno: Vamos

Yo de estúpido me fui corriendo, pero lo que no sabía era que había una picina al otro lado y me caí sin poder tomar aire a tiempo, me estaba ahogando, pero luego escuche una voz

¿?: Yo te salvare

Ese chico me saco del agua y me acostó en el suelo y abrí los ojos y no pude creer quien era, pero como me va a salvar si soy su enemigo supuestamente

Kuno: Bella chica del hermoso cabello de fuego, te encuentras bien

A ya sé porque me salvó, el piensa que salvo a una chica

Ranma-Chan: auuchh como me duele la cabeza.

Kuno: Como te llamas

Ranma-Chan: Por que debería decírtelo

Kuno: Porque yo te salve

Ranma-Chan: A sí, bueno yo me llamo Ranma, Ranma Saotome

Kuno: Ranma, mucho gusto Soy Kuno Tatewaki, más conocido como la estrella verde, eres nueva verdad

Ranma-Chan: Si

Kuno: Vamos, yo te llevare al aula

Rayos no como chica

Ranma-Chan: Pero yo tengo que hacer algo

Kuno: Lo haces después

Kuno me agarro y como estaba todavía débil no pude hacer nada.

*Vista de Akane*

Profesor: Bueno Chicos vamos a empezar la clase, pero antes quiero que conozcan a alguien, ella es Ranma Saotome

Akane: Ella

Entra Ranma-chan

Ranma-Chan: Hola yo soy Ranma Saotome.

Akane: jiji

Dan: Y ese fue otro cap de Todo puede Cambiar

Akane: JAJAJAJAJAJA

Ranma: Deja de burlarte

Akane: DE CHICA JAJAJAJA

Ranma: Dan todo esto es tu culpa, porque pusiste una picina al otro lado

Akane: Que tiene que ver la picina con todo esto y que tiene que ver Kuno

Ranma: Ya te dije simplemente me moje y Kuno me encontró así y me siguió hasta el aula

Dan: JAJAJAJAJA

Akane: jummm bueno te creo

Dan: JAJAJAJA

Ranma: Cállate o te mató

Dan: Si me matas no te pagó

Ranma: Nunca me pagas

Hada de la Inspiración: Hola

/Dan atrapa el hada/

Dan: Te tengo

Hada: Liberame

Dan: Si te pagó te quedas

Hada: Sale y Vale

Ranma Y Akane: Hey te vamos a pegar por no pagarnos

/ Ranma Y Akane empiezan a seguir a Dan que empieza a correr/

Hada: Hola soy Sakura y bueno todos los personajes de Esta historia son de la creadora de Ranma ½ y Dan quiere agradecerles a todos por leer esta historia y apoyarla. Nos vemos y gracias por leer Chao

Ranma Y Akane y Dan : Chaooooo!


	5. Chapter 5: Rioga y la nueva tecnica

Hola como estan siento no haber actualizado antes pero di tengo que estudiar para los examenes. Bueno este es el siguiente cap y va dirigido a mi amigo Link77 que me dio la idea...Graciias por leer y nos vemos

Simbología:

(...) Pensamientos

...-Hablando

"..." Diciendo algun lugar

"..." Cartel o Letrero

/.../ Sucesos

*PoV...* Es quien relata todo lo sucedido

Capitulo 5: Rioga y la nueva tecnica:

*General PoV*

se ve un chico encima de una montaña observando Nerima

?¿: Al final te encontrare Ranma Saotome jajaja

*Akane Pov*

Ranma- Chan y yo ibamos para el instituto y Ranma iba muy molesto porque simple porque tenia que ir como chica jajajaja quisiera saber la verdad pero el solo me dice que se mojo sin querer y kuno lo encontro así y que el para huir de kuno se puso a correr y lo encontro el director jajaja lo demás es historia

Bueno como decia estabamos a punto de llegar cuando

?¿: Disculpen damiselas me podrian decir que lugar es este

Era un chico pelo negro con ropa amarilla y negra y llevaba una cinta en el frente amarilla con puntos negros, vaya que chico tan guapo, despues de vengarme de Ranma debería quedarme con el.

Akane: Estamos en Nerima

El chico al oir eso se puso feliz

¿?: Que bien al fin e llegado jajaja y disculpen ustedes conocen a Ranma Saotome

Ranma-Chan: Yo soy Ranma Saotome

?¿: Imposible yo busco a un chico

Ranma-Chan: Tu cara se me hace familiar pero... Akane ve a clases tengo algo que hacer

Akane: Si

Y yo me fui

*Ranma Pov*

Ranma-Chan:Yo se donde se encuentra Ranma Saotome esperame aquí

?¿: Si

Yo me fui y regrese como Hombre

?¿: Ranma Saotome preparate a morir

Ranma: Quien eres

?¿: No te acuerdas de mi

Ranma: El chico de los hogdogs

¿?: No

Ranma: El del pan

?¿: NO

Ranma: El de...

¿?: No SOY YO RIOGA

Ranma: Rioga, Rioga, Rioga... El chico de la pizza

Rioga se cae al estilo anime

Rioga: No tu excompañero

Ranma: Aaa el de los sanwidsh (**No se como se escribe**)

Rioga: Si

Ranma: No no me acuerdo de ti

Rioga se cae de nuevo al estilo anime

Ranma: aaaa ya se el chico perdido

Rioga: NO SOY NINGUN CHICO PERDIDO

Ranma: Dime entonces porque durastes 3 días en llegar hasta el patio trasero de tu casa

Rioga: Porque me perdi

Ranma: ^^U

Rioga: pero ahora conocerás mi poder RUGIDO DE LEÓN

De las manos de Rioga salio una esfera de energía que me impacto muy fuerte

Ranma: Rayos que es eso

Rioga: Sorprendido este ataque me lo enseño un amigo y con esto podré vencerte RUGIDO DE LEÓN

Y otra vez me impacto

Rioga: Bueno veo que ya eres más debil que yo JAJAJAJA ahora me voy adios

Y el chico perdido se fue

Ranma: Rayos Rioga se hizo muy fuerte, pero voy a aprender ese truco aunque me cueste la vida JAJAJAJA

Notas de la autora

Recuerden que los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a **Rumiko Takahashi creadora de Ranma ½. Y porfa perdonenme por ser tan cortos pero el hada de la inspiracion se escapo**

¿Podrá Ranma aprender el truco? ¿Quien seráese chico Rioga y porque odia tanto a Ranma? Lo veremos en el proximo capitulo llamado: El ataque del dragón volador

Posdata: Si alguien tiene más ideas no se les olvide comentar

¿Reviws?


	6. Chapter 6: Colagne y su bisnieta

Siento haber durado tanto pero tenía que estudiar por mis exámenes de 8vo :P pero di tenia que estudiar… bueno aquí les dejo el sig. Cap

Capitulo 5: Colagne y su bisnieta:

Ranma se encontraba entrenando en el dojo mientras pensaba como aprender ese truco tan poderoso… Donde lo habrá aprendido, y como se hace… Todo eso se preguntaba Ranma ya que Rioga, un amigo de la infancia le había ganado con la técnica del Rugido de León, haci que se dispuso a preguntarle a Rioga pero no como chico, no jamás, si no que iba a utilizar a su gran amiga, Ran-chan Saotome

Así que Ranma se convirtió en chica y se disponía a ir cuando

Akane: Ranma a donde vas?

Ranma: A… a… Akane yo…voy para… a comprar algo que me pidió Kasumi

Akane: Mmm.… Ya… Puedo ir contigo

Ranma: No, es por qué debo ir también a otro lugar… Ya sabes cielo a comprar algo….

Akane abrazo a Ranma y contesto

Akane: Mmm.… bueno cariño… Y no te doy un beso porque eres una chica… Por cierto no será que vas a ir a comer helado con Kuno como la última vez…

Ranma: Ni me lo recuerdes

Flash Back:

Ranma-chan tenía muchas ganas de comer helado pero iba sola y no tenía plata hasta que

Kuno: Ranma-Chan te invito a un helado

Ranma-Chan: Gracias Kuno

Ranma-Chan y Kuno se sentaron en una mesa y Ranma pidió un helado de Chocolate con vainilla (**Jeje mi favorito ^^U**) y bueno Ranma se descuido un toque y Kuno casi lo besa si no hubiera sido por Akane que se llevó a Ranma de la trenza diciendo que era un depravado mental por querer besar a un hombre y Ranma… Bueno… Iba muuuuuuy traumado.

Fin del Flash Back

Akane: Ya lo recordaste

Ranma: Lo más asqueroso de mi vida, bueno me voy

Y Ranma-Chan salió de su casa corriendo

Ranma-Chan: Vaya de la que me salve si Akane se da cuenta… No lo quiero pensar, ahora donde estará Rioga

Ranma-Chan empezó a buscarlo en todas partes hasta que lo encontró acampando en el parque de Nerima

Ranma-Chan: Rioga!

Rioga: Quien eres

Ranma-Chan: Soy tu admiradora, es cierto que venciste al gran, guapo, fuerte y fabuloso Ranma Saotome

Rioga: Si

Ranma-Chan: Y como lo venciste

Rioga: Con el truco del rugido del León

Ranma-Chan: Me lo podrías enseñar

Rioga: Claro

Rioga junto sus manos como formando un círculo y se empezó a crear una bola amarilla pero… La luz se apagó

Rioga: Pero que a pasado

Rioga lo volvió a intentar, pero pasó lo mismo

Ranma-Chan: Yo ya me voy

Y Ranma-Chan se fue muy frustrado mientras Rioga seguía intentándolo

Ranma-Chan iba ya de regreso a su casa cuando oyó a 2 personas que hablaban de un restaurante donde había una vieja que sabía artes marciales, luego otros 2 hablaban de un restaurante donde había una china muy guapa y otras personas hablaban de la excelente comida y como a Ranma le dio hambre se dirigió al local

Cuando llegó descubrió que el local se llamaba el Neko-Café y Ranma-Chan entró, cuando entró sin querer golpeo a una persona

¿?: Auchhh

Ranma-Chan: Lo siento

¿?: Mmmm… Bueno está bien

La persona con la que choco resultó ser una chica muy linda, tenía el pelo morado y largo, era del mismo tamaño de Ranma-Chan pero Ranma era más grande, y sus ojos eran lila y grandes

¿?: Que es lo que desea

Ranma-Chan: Bueno… Yo quería conocer el lugar

¿?: Soy Shampoo y la persona que está cocinando haya…

Shampoo señalo a una vieja pasa que estaba cocinando

Shampoo:… Es mi bisabuela

Ranma-Chan: Yo Soy Ranma Saotome

Shampoo: Mucho gustó…Mmm.… acaso no vendrás por el reto

Ranma-Chan: Cual reto

Shampoo: El que me venza tendrá derecho a todo lo que desee y gratis

Ranma-Chan: Claro, yo puedo vencer a cualquiera

Shampoo: Bien vamos afuera

Ranma-Chan y Shampoo salieron fuera del Neko-Café y se pusieron con poses de pelea

Ranma-Chan: Que gane la mejor

Shampoo: Claro pero ten en cuenta que yo no me dejo vencer fácilmente, además no puedo perder, vengo de una tribu amazona en donde todas ganamos contra los extranjeros y….

Ranma-Chan: Después me lo explicas ahora a luchar

¿Podrá Ranma vencer a Shampoo? Y ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Rioga?

Descúbranlo en el sig. Capitulo: ¿Enamorado? Ja ni loco…. O sí


	7. Aviso

Hola fans de Ranma, debo decirles que por motivos especiales tendre que crear otra vez el fic, además de que talvez cambie algunas cosas del fic, el fanfic estará creado desde hoy y se llamará distinto pero sigue siendo la misma trama, espero que lo lean y me comente que les parece.

Gracias por su comprención y los Espero en el Fanfic de Amor y Engaño


End file.
